


Taste of Your Breath

by WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ACL 2016, J2, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns/pseuds/WaywardSonsAndBlazingGuns
Summary: Jared and Jensen getting high during a Mumford & Sons concert. That is all. ... Also - shotgunning





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself

Blaring music, a heavy crowd, flickering lights bathing everyone in shades of purple and blue and the quiet undertone of silent chatter, quiet in comparison to the song playing.

There was a soft smile on Jared’s face, a smile that probably mirrored Jensen’s. Lips turned upward in a slight grin. They stood amongst the crowd, just two regular guys hanging out, enjoying some music. Just some clean good fun. Mumford & Sons were on stage playing one of his favorite songs and the strobe lights and sparklers putting on a hell of a light show.

Jared glanced at him, checking if Jensen was as awestruck by the whole thing as he was. It wasn’t the first time they were at ACL, it wasn’t the first concert he’d ever been to either – but there was just something about _music_ in general that always drew him to it.

There was another reason why the two had semi-permanent smiled plastered to their faces though…

He nudged Jensen to get him to pass the joint back. Jared took it from his fingers and held it up to his lips, pulling in warm smoke that burned pleasantly in his throat. Jared closed his eyes for a second, holding it in, picturing it going into his system, numbing him, making him feel weightless yet heavy with the high.

His lips parted ever so slightly as he released a thin cloud of smoke that dissipated quickly into the atmosphere. Jensen tugged the blunt out of his loose fingers and took another drag. He giggled all of a sudden before covering it up with a cough and fixed his gaze on Jared.

He wondered if Jared looked this gorgeous before he lit the joint but was quickly distracted by the shifting lights, painting Jared in shades of purple and magenta and red and blue.

Jared met his gaze with a beam, “What?”

Jensen smiled back, forgetting that Jared had asked him a question. When he arched an eyebrow, Jensen figured Jared wanted the joint back.

Jared sucked on the tip, watching Jensen’s expression before slowly pulling it away from his mouth and leaning closer to him. Jared angled his head low and tipped Jensen’s chin upwards; he placed his thumb on his lower lip and tugged, Jensen strangely compliant as Jared placed his lips above his, close enough to touch – but not quite, and exhaled slowly. Jensen blinked quickly as if he just got with the program and inhaled the smoke, his eyes dropping a little as his gaze fixed itself on Jared’s lips that looked more kissable than usual in that particular tinge of purple.

Jared pulled back, running his tongue over his lower lip and smiling before turning his attention back to the music.

\--

In an empty tent a little distance from the commotion and the people, they were dancing. Dancing and laughing and smiling so much it made their faces hurt. Jared had stepped on Jensen’s toes three times now and their steps had been unsure and shaky for half an hour now. Jensen can’t recall how they ended up like this but right now, both their voices are hoarse from singing along and Jared has an arm around his waist and he’s under the impression that they’d been waltzing a few minutes ago.

“You need to sit down.”               

“ _We_ need to sit down.” Jared corrected and immediately fell to the floor, landing cross legged and tugged Jensen down with him. He crashed down next to him and let Jared wrap himself around him. Jensen threw his head back and it landed on his shoulder.

“Hi” Jensen beamed

Jared started giggling, “Hi.”

Jensen fished around in his pocket and brandished another joint.

“ _No._ ” Jared whispered, eyes wide.

Jensen wiggled his eyebrows before reaching back and fishing around Jared’s pocket until his fingers wrapped around the lighter.

He lit the blunt and tucked the lighter into his pocket and was about to take a drag when all of a sudden, it was gone from his fingers. Disgruntled, Jensen pouted up at Jared and found him smiling strangely at him.

“Not like this.” Jared whispered

“Not like what?” Jensen squirmed a little and adjusted his head on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared watched Jensen, extremely amused with how his eyes tracked the movement of the joint. Putting on a show of his own, Jared brought it to his lips, opened them slowly and placed it in between, closing his mouth and taking a long, slow, drag.

Jensen mumbled something.

Jared looked down and blew smoke towards him. Jensen followed his lead, savoring the smoke that he managed to inhale, loving the tinge of “Jared” in it.

“My turn.” Jensen sat up abruptly, turning in Jared’s lap and inhaling smoke before Jared even realized he’d handed it over. He placed his hands on both sides of Jared’s face, holding him still and leaning as close as he could, almost touching his lips but in a manner that could be considered accidental, and exhaled into the heat of Jared’s ready mouth.

 Their eyes were heavy and lidded, glassy and dark with both the high and hints of arousal.

Jensen let the joint dangle from his lips for a bit, watching Jared as he leaned forwards, placing his lips below Jensen’s ear and kissed him. The hitch in his breath resulted in a smile. Jensen loved it, loved the feeling of Jared’s lips along his jaw, loved how he could tell Jared was smiling against his skin, loved how they let the high do the talking, loved how he didn’t care.

“C’mere.”

Jared pulled him up, laughing when Jensen was unsteady in his steps, “Let’s go outside.”

The boys bumped into each other a couple of times before Jared stopped short.

“Shirts.” He said

“What?”

“Our shirts.”

Jensen glanced down at his chest as if he had just realized he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He looked up at Jared and grinned, “You’re shirtless.”

They scanned the empty tent and spotted them, hastily pulling them over their heads and joined the crowd. They found themselves in a secluded corner even then; everyone was minding their own business, moving their heads to the beats and their lips to the lyrics. No one was watching them with their arms around each other, dancing but not quite. Close and breathing in eachother’s air and sharing smoke as the night grew longer.

Jensen was leaning forward again, sharing the last bit of smoke. Jared looked at his lips, lost in thought.

“I hate you.” Jensen grumbled, face red under his gaze but if anyone asked it was the crowd and the music and the beer that made him look like that.

“I know. Get over here.” Jared smirked, hand on his lower back, pulling him closer for that last puff of smoke.

They don’t really know how it turned into a kiss.


End file.
